digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Journey Begins/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Season 3, Episode 24: "The Journey Begins" English Version Written by: Original Air Date: Transcribed by: SteelWarrior (steelwarrior98@aol.com) Across the city everything is quiet. Takato (thinking): It's so quiet now, wonder how long that'll last. It's so wild how everything's gone back to normal so quickly. Well maybe not so normal. But not bad considering the city was this close to being wiped off the planet. That last Deva was the most powerful yet. If we have to face another like it without being able to digivolve we'll be toast. And we have to find a way into the Digital World and rescue Calumon. Under a plant a drop of water falls onto a small gate to the Digital World. Takato (thinking): It'll be dangerous and I can't go without telling my parents. I'd tell 'em about Guilmon and fighting lethal digimon, but Mom freaks when I get a bloody nose. This'll send her off the deep end. In Takato's house he's sitting at the table and his Mom walks over and puts her hand on his shoulders. At Rika's her Mom is hugging her tight. Rumiko: Oh Rika, if anything happened to you. Rika (thinking): I've never seen her so worried. She looks at the wind chime. Rika (thinking): I can't leave her, can I? Not without letting her know how I feel. At Henry's he's typing on the computer. Henry (thinking): I've scanned the network, still nothing. I hope the others are having better luck. In the tunnel Guilmon walks down it. Guilmon (thinking): Hm, now where would I be if I were a portal to the Digital World? This is sure making me hungry. Outside the tunnel. Guilmon (thinking): But everything makes me hungry. He sniffs the air. On the stairs to his hideout. Guilmon: Wait a minute. He sniffs the air again and looks at his hideout. Guilmon: Could it be? Oh I hope, I hope! He leaves. In the city Renamon jumps across rooftops. Renamon: Nothing. Renamon (thinking): how hard is it to find one lousy portal? Rika's not going to like this. At Henry's. Janyu: Henry! Get in here, ya troublemaker. Come on! chop, chop! He opens the door. Henry: Dad, what's goin' on? Janyu: Give me your portable digi-thingy. Henry: Huh? You mean my digivice? Janyu: Yeah, come on, I'll arm wrestle ya for it. He takes it out. Henry: Since ya put it that way. Janyu: Hm. When we designed the prototype we wanted to give kids a way to communicate with and control digimon on the network. Henry: Maybe mine's broken, cause I can't control Terriermon at all. Terriermon: It would take more than a piece of plastic to control me. Janyu pushes a button and the holographic screen shows. Janyu: Heh, heh, you know what I mean. But the plan was never for digimon to show up in the Real World. Terriermon: Why not? Janyu: Well, think about all the havoc Vikaralamon caused when he was here and multiply the result by a thousand. Not a fun thought, now is it? Terriermon: Mm... Janyu: There aren't enough SWAT teams in the world to take care of something like that, but obviously someone disagrees. And that someone is responsible for these digimon showing up. My friends and I are working to stop this from happening, in the mean time stay out of trouble, I don't want to tell Suzie something's happened to her big brother. Henry: Kay. Suzie walks down the hall in her slippers to Henry and Janyu. Suzie: Hewwo! Terriermon stands still. Suzie: Everybody, dinner is ready. Tewwiermon, want some din-din? Well of course you do. She squeezes him. Janyu: Tell your mother we'll be down in a minute. Suzie: I won't, but Tewwiermon will. She walks out with Terriermon. Janyu gets up and starts top leave. Henry: Uh...actually, Dad. He stops. Henry: There's uh, there's something I need to tell you. He turns. Janyu: Uh, tell me at dinner, okay? I smell corn beef and cabbage and I'm starving. He leaves. Henry: What do I do now? At Jeri's restaurant. Man: Mm, this baked eel is really tasty. Jeri runs down the steps to the fridge and opens the door. Man: Hey there, Jeri, how are you? Jeri: Just peachy, thanks. Mr. Katou: Shouldn't you be in bed by now? Jeri: I just want some juice. She grabs a carton of juice. Mr. Katou: Oh, it's juice one minute, cookies the next. She grabs a glass and kicks off her sandals and runs upstairs. Man: She is a growing child. Mr. Katou: Thanks for the observation, but at this rate she'll be as tall as a tree. And don't spill anything in bed! Jeri: Yes Dad! She opens her door and goes in, humming. She looks at a picture of her mother as she passes by. Jeri: Hm? She sees her sock puppet in her brother's arms. Jeri: So that's where you went. She takes it. She sticks her arm out the window. Puppet: Woof! She sticks her body out to see Leomon. Jeri: Hi. Jeri: I brought you some juice. She puts the glass with juice down on the windowsill. Leomon: You are too kind. Jeri: I know. He takes it and sniffs it. Jeri: Go on, it's good for you. He drinks and she sits on the terrace with him. Jeri: Leomon, what's the Digital World really like? Leomon: You sure you want to go? Jeri: Of course I want to, I hardly ever get the chance to travel. Leomon: Well, it's beautiful but it's dangerous. Jeri: Oh I don't care about danger, as long as you're there with me. I just hope I live up to being your partner. Leomon: Huh? Jeri: Sometimes I think I'm not good enough. Leomon: Huh? He holds his hand up to touch her but puts it down. Leomon: You're such a little thing, but...you have a lion's heart. Jeri: Oh...well that's why we're perfect for each other, but I do have one little favor to ask... Leomon: Huh? At Takato's he's on the phone. Takato: No luck? Oh that's too bad, Henry came up empty too. We'll find it sooner or later, I guess we should just keep searching. At Rika's. Rika: Brilliant advice, but we're running out of places to look. Catch ya later. She hangs up. She walks to her room and Renamon appears in her doorway. Renamon: Rika, Vikaralamon's effects are wearing off. We have to find the portal soon, but when we do... Rika: What is it? Renamon: I don't want you to come. The Digital World wasn't made for humans, there's no telling what-huh! Rika's Grandma walks in on them and Renamon stares at her. Rika: Grandma! I can explain! Renamon starts to back into Rika's room. Rika's Grandma: Please, don't go. At my age, I thought I was seeing things. She turns to the pond. Rika's Grandma: I've always known you had a guardian angel. Renamon leans on her knee. Rika's Grandma: But in my wildest dreams I never thought it would be a talking fox. Oh well, you've always been a special girl. Rika: So you don't have a...problem with her? Rika's Grandma: Not at all, I think she's simply beautiful. I guess she's one of those creatures I've been hearing about on the news? Renamon: My names is Renamon. And I'm sorry if I've caused any trouble. Rika's Grandma: Oh, you're not trouble at all. You'll add some excitement to my life. Rika: Grandma, I'm gonna be going away for a little while. Rika's Grandma: But why, Rika? Where are you going? You really should be telling your mother. Rika: I can't, please, don't tell Mom. She won't understand. Rika's Grandma: She'll be worried about you but I'll do what I can, Rika. She turns to Renamon. Rika's Grandma: You'll protect her? Renamon: I will protect her with my life, I promise you. Rika: Uh. Rika's Grandma: Thank you, Renamon. Rika turns to the sky. Rika (thinking): They shouldn't worry about me, everything will be fine. Rika: I-I hope... The next day Takato runs to the hideout. Takato: Guilmon! Where are ya? He goes in. Takato: Guilmo-uh, uh. He looks at the giant hole. Takato: Someone's been busy. Uh, Guilmon... Guilmon: Takato! Takato: Uh! He hears the voice coming from the hole in the ground in the wall. Takato: What's up? Guilmon walks to where Takato can see him. Guilmon: Well come down and see. Ha ha. He walks down. Takato: Huh? Takato jumps down. Takato: So what did ya find, boy? Buried treasure? Guilmon: The portal. Takato: Uh, huh! He sees Guilmon's hand start to fade when he puts it near the portal. Guilmon: Look. He pulls his hand away. Takato: Hey no! Guilmon: I smelled something, and it wasn't the muffin I buried last week, so I started digging and I found this. Takato: Good job. Do me a favor, just keep away from it for now, kay? On the way to the Digital World is Makuramon carrying Calumon in a cage. Makuramon: Cheep up, shorty, you'll be back in the Real World soon. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Calumon: But when? Makuramon: After you've helped us become its masters! In another way to the Digital World Impmon slowly falls through a green space with numbers and symbols in it. Impmon: Mm...have I died and gone to heaven? Wait a minute, in heaven I'm supposed to feel like a million bucks, but I feel like a turkey with the stuffin' beat out of it. Oh well, least I know I'm alive. In class. Ms. Asaji: Today we'll discuss a book about a strange troll called Wakami the Weird. Notice the use of adjectives when Wakami is described as... Takato (thinking): I can't believe I'm going on the biggest adventure of my life. Takato has drawings of Calumon, Impmon, and Guilmon in his notebook. Takato (thinking): Hang in there Calumon, we're comin' for ya. Ms. Asaji: Takato! Takato: Huh? Ms. Asaji: Can you repeat anything I've just said? Takato stands up. Takato: I, uh....uh... Ms. Asaji: It's detention for you and I want an essay on the importance of paying attention. Takato: Yes, Ms. Asaji. Ms. Asaji: Takato I don't understand you. Don't you care about your grades at all? Takato: I guess I do. Ms. Asaji: Well you seem to care about your funny little drawings more. I hate doing this, but if you're not punished, you'll never amount to anything. Jeri raises her hand. Jeri: Ms. Asaji. Ms. Asaji: Huh? Yes? Jeri stands up. Jeri: I wasn't paying attention in class either. Ms. Asaji: What? But, Jeri... Kazu stand up. Kazu: I wanna amount to something too. Ms. Asaji: Huh? Kazu winks at Takato. Ms. Asaji: I, uh... Kenta stands up. Kenta: Hey don't leave me out of the action. Ms. Asaji: It's an all out...mutiny. Go on! Stand outside! You will all stay after school and write essays! Understood!? Outside class stand Takato, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta. Kazu: This is the noblest thing I have ever done. Kenta: Dude, you just wanted to cut class. Kazu: Whatever, I'm just psyched we're goin' to the Digital World. Jeri: This could be the last class we attend all year. Takato: Uh... Kenta (thinking): No more soccer... Kazu (thinking): No more soccer! Jeri: Well, should we ask for extra homework? Boys: Hm...nah! They laugh. Jeri: It was just a suggestion. Kazu: You're crazier than a fruit bat, Jeri. After school in class. Takato: We should tell Ms. Asaji we're not gonna be in school. Kenta: We're gonna get busted. All: Hm... Takato: Oh, I wonder if the sky in the Digital World looks the same. In Riley's apartment. Yamaki: Years of work, research, my brilliant plan to wipe out the digital plane...all flushed down the toilet. Yamaki (thinking): Failure...does not become me. Anchorman: According to government sources, the large boar that appeared in Shinjuku was an artificial life form called a digimon. We have been told this was just a freak accident, apparently the rampage was due to incompetence of a certain network official who has since been reprimanded. Up next, killer chimpanzees. Riley opens the door and walks in to see Yamaki staring out the window. Riley: So, you're just gonna sit here and mope? Yamaki: Well now, that sounds like a brilliant idea. Riley: You can't shut yourself off just because Hypnos is gone. Yamaki: Hypnos has nothing to do with it. Riley: There must be something you can do. Are you listening to me?! Yamaki (thinking): Actually....maybe there is something I can do. He calls up a profile of Takato and Guilmon on his laptop. Yamaki (thinking): Those children and their digimon may still have a chance. Yamaki: Uh... At school the kids leave the classroom. Jeri: Goodbye, Ms. Asaji. She closes the door and they leave. In the teacher's lounge Ms. Asaji is grading tests. Ms. Asaji: I need a break from this. She sighs. Ms. Asaji: Well, might as well see what they wrote. She picks up Takato's book. Ms. Asaji reads the book. Takato's voice is heard while she reads: I think you're a great teacher Ms. Asaji, so I'm sorry if I've offended you. Ms. Asaji: Hm. Takato: Also, I won't be in school after today, please don't take that personally either. Ms. Asaji: Huh? Takato: P.S. if I don't make it back, you can have the fruit-roll-ups in my locker. Ms. Asaji: Uh. She grabs Jeri's book. Ms. Asaji: Uh, uh. Jeri: We're going because it's our duty as responsible citizens. Kazu: We're off the kick butt in the Digital World, that could be educational, right? Kenta: I'm coming clean before I go, I stole the class hamster. Ms. Asaji: What's...going on? Outside Henry and Terriermon sit on a bench and the rest walk over. Takato: Hey Henry! Henry: Hm, hm. Kazu: By the time she reads those we'll be long gone. Ms. Asaji: Stop! Takato, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta: Aw nuts. Ms. Asaji runs up and catches her breath. Ms. Asaji: Wait! What is this? What do you mean you're not coming back, huh? Takato: Like we said, we gotta go the Digital World, uh... Ms. Asaji: You have to do nothing of the sort! Wait a minute, are you the children who were seen with the digimon? Terriermon: You talkin' about me? Ms. Asaji: Huh. Jeri: Ms. Asaji, we didn't want you to worry. You see, we couldn't just leave without saying anything to you. Kazu: and you don't want us around, we're nothin but trouble. Kenta: Why don't you speak for yourself, doofus? They laugh. Ms. Asaji: Is this supposed to be funny?! How do you think this makes me feel? You're all, you're my responsibility! And those creatures could be dangerous, they could have rabies! And who will take care of you? For goodness sakes you're only kids! You can't even get through P.E. without getting hurt! She cries. Takato: We know you care for us, Ms. Asaji, but we were meant to do this. Ms. Asaji: Uh... Takato: You don't have to worry, we're gonna go tell our parents now. So we'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone else till tomorrow. Jeri: I promise we'll be fine. Kazu: And besides I'll be there to keep an eye on them. Ms. Asaji: You can't. Terriermon: Come on lady, moumantai. Ms. Asaji: Huh? Henry: Moumantai, it means don't worry. Takato: Goodbye Ms. Asaji. They bow, turn and leave. Ms. Asaji: Wait, please. Terriermon: Buh-bye! Terriermon holds his ear up and waves. Ms. Asaji: Impossible, they're just children. She falls to her knees, crying. In the park. Rika: You're telling me we searched every block in the city and it was here the whole time? Typical. Henry: Guilmon, I don't know how you got to it without a bulldozer, but I'm impressed. Guilmon: Why, thank you. Kazu: Man, we are so gonna party. Kenta: Can we barbecue there? Jeri: We're there on a mission, uh not fun. Kenta: Wha? Kazu: You lost me. Rika: Hold it, you guys don't even have partners, so why are you coming along again? Kazu: Why should you get to have all the fun? We're coming so we can find our own partners and you can't stop us! Right? Kenta: Right! Takato: Okay troops, we meet here tomorrow at o-600 hours. We'll embark on a perilous journey into a dimension fraught with danger here's to for unknown to man. So remember to pack a toothbrush. To adventure! All: Yeah! They raise their hands into the air. Kenta: I'm packin' my lucky underwear, Rika: I'm packin' air freshener. They all leave. Takato: So, ya ready buddy? Guilmon: Yeah. He hiccups then giggles. At the bakery a woman is about to leave. Mrs. Matsuki: Thank you, come again. She's about to leave when Takato and Guilmon enter, she freaks and runs out. Mrs. Matsuki: Takato. She sees Guilmon. Mrs. Matsuki: Huh! Oh dear lord! Takato: Don't freak, Mom. Mrs. Matsuki: It's too late for that! Mr. Matsuki pokes his head in. Mr. Matsuki: Homey, what's wrong? Guilmon turns around. Guilmon: Hi. Mr. Matsuki: Uh! Is that what...was in the cardboard box? Guilmon: Oh boy. In the living room Guilmon walks to the TV and sees his reflection. Guilmon: Hello handsome! Ha ha. He turns to Takato who's sitting in the chair talking to his parents. Takato: His name is Guilmon, he's a digimon I created. I drew pictures of him and one day he just appeared and I kept him a secret cause I knew you wouldn't let me keep him. You don't even let me keep goldfish. Mrs. Matsuki: A digimon? You mean like that horrible monster at Shinjuku? Guilmon: Monster? Mrs. Matsuki: Uh... Mr. Matsuki: Let's hear what he has to say. Takato: My friend's Henry and Rika have digimon too, they're nothing like the bad digimon. In fact, Guilmon's the best friend I've ever had. Guilmon: Aw...thanks Takato. See, I'm not a monster. Takato: If you want to know the truth, we and are digimon keep the bad ones from making trouble. I never told you, well cause you'd ground me for life. And I didn't want you to worry. But now a little digimon called Calumon has been kidnapped and we have to go to the Digital World to rescue him. Mrs. Matsuki: You can't! Especially not with that creature! Takato: But see Calumon has these powers which the bad guys might use to destroy the city and besides Calumon's my friend too. Mrs. Matsuki: Nonsense, why can't a grown up deal with this? Takato: Well they've tried, but we're the only ones...who can do anything about it. We're leaving tomorrow morning. Mrs. Matsuki: Oh... Takato: We don't know what we're in for, so I'll need to pack as much food and bread as possible. I know this is asking a lot, but I need you to trust me just this once. Mrs. Matsuki: Out of the question! You're not tracing into goodness knows where with these monsters! Takato: Please let me go. Mr. Matsuki gets up. Mr. Matsuki: Hm. Takato: Huh? Mrs. Matsuki: Huh? Oh, in any case I can't let you miss school. Takato: But Mom, if we don't do this soon there might not be a school to go to. Mr. Matsuki starts to knead bread. Takato: Don't you get it? Mrs. Matsuki: Honey, say something! Mr. Matsuki: Let him go. Mrs. Matsuki: Huh? Mr. Matsuki: Obviously he's been able to take care of himself so far. Mrs. Matsuki: But he's...just a baby! Mr. Matsuki: No he's not and it's time we learned to trust him. Mrs. Matsuki: But he's still my baby! She cries on his shoulder. Guilmon: I'm a baby. She runs to his other shoulder. Mr. Matsuki: So, you're Guilmon. Now it makes sense, one of Takato's friends wanted me to make Guilmon bread. Guilmon: Bread shaped like me? Ooh, I'm gonna be a bread roll, yummy! Mr. Matsuki: I'll even make it life size. Just look out for my boy, okay? Guilmon: Promise, I promise. Guilmon bread! I can't wait! Can it have peanut butter filling? Takato walks to the door. Guilmon: Huh? Please? Takato: I can't believe they...trust me. I won't let you down. I promise. At Henry's. Suzie: Jump Tewwiermon! She trips on his ear on the couch. Henry: Suzie. Suzie: Henry. Henry Listen, I'm going on a little trip tomorrow. Suzie: A trip! What fun! One day I'll be a big girl and go on trips too! Henry: Yeah, and there's somethin' else you should know. Suzie: What's that? Terriermon gets up and Suzie turns around. Suzie: Huh? Terriermon: Yep, I'm not a doll Suzie. I'm a lean, mean digi-machine, not Princess PwettyPants. Although that does have a ring to it. Henry: Sorry I never told you. Terriermon: Try not to miss us too much when we're gone, okay? Henry: I uh sent Dad an e-mail, but it's a surprise do don't tell anyone before we leave okay? Terriermon: We're going stealth, like shadows. Suzie: Tewwiermon! Henry: Uh, Suzie. She hugs him tight. Suzie: I knew you were real. You'll come back soon, won't you? Terriermon: Okay, just calm down. Suzie: I wuv you Tewwiermon. Henry laughs nervously. At Rika's she walks in wearing a dress. Rumiko: Huh! Rika. Rika: So how do I look? Rumiko: Just radiant. You look beautiful in anything, well of course you do, you're my daughter. Rika smiles. Rumiko: You don't know...what this means to me. Thank you. Rika: You're welcome. Rika (thinking): Goodbye Mom. The next day Jeri and Leomon are walking to the hideout. Kazu: Jeri! Leomon! Top of the mornin' to ya! Jeri: Hi guys. Kazu: Guess what? I told my folks this was a school trip and they gave me permission. Kenta: I left mine a letter next to the coffee pot. What about you, Jeri? Jeri: Huh? Well, I uh...had Leomon talk to my Dad. Henry and Terriermon pass behind her and Terriermon waves. Terriermon: Hey guys! They run over. Kenta: Wow Jeri, you're a braver man than I am. Jeri and Leomon follow. Rika: We're just going for a couple of days, what'd you pack, Kazu, your whole room? Kazu: Eh, lighten up. Rika: Uh! Jeri: Hey guys, where's Takato? Guilmon: I don't know, maybe he's playing hide and seek. Rika: Uh. Takato comes running with a backpack full of bread and the Tamers' Flag. Takato: Here comes the cavalry! Kazu: It's Chum lee! Takato: Sorry I'm late. He holds up the flag. Kazu: What the heck is that? Kenta: I think that's us. Kazu: I'm not that ugly. Takato: It's a Tamers' Flag! Rika: Not this again. Jeri: I think it's wonderful. Takato: Aw, thanks. Kazu: Wonderful? I got no nose! They all laugh. Rika hears something behind them. Rika: Hey, who's there? Yamaki comes out from behind a bush. Kenta: It's creepy dude. Henry: What do you want? Takato: Uh. Yamaki: So are you kids taking off? Henry: Yeah. Takato: And you can't stop us! Yamaki: I can't let you go, not without this anyway. He tosses Takato a handheld computer. Takato: Huh, huh? He takes off his sunglasses. Yamaki: It's a com device so you can stay in touch. Now go get 'em. Takato: I don't believe it. He turns. Takato: Right! Digimon Tamers, now it's on till the Digital World! All: Yeah! They all raise their arms. The kids go down the tunnel. Leomon moves a rock out of the way for Jeri. Kenta gets stuck in the tunnel with the flag. They look into the gate.